Okor Paleblood
Okor Paleblood, Gene-son of Mortation, Contagious Crusader, Former Dean of Security, and Chosen of Nurgle is a Prime within the Omniverse, primarily operating in destabilized regions where he can bring both his ideology and infection. Pre-Omniverse History Born upon the toxic planet of Barbarus, a world wreathed in clouds of acid, poison, and plague, dominated by the alien Overlords and their armies of the walking dead, Okor was a fine example of a warrior. Taking up a dulled and rusted blade when he was barely out of childhood, he defended his home village of Barbarus alongside the older warriors, holding back the tides of the undead for another day. Sadly, he was unable to save his village one dread night, leading to the slaughter of his people. Fortunately, the Primarch Mortation established his dominion, and Okor was press-ganged into the great Army the Godling raised. The disparate villages of man were united under his rule, and the people struck back against the abominations that rule the planet, climbing poisoned peaks clad in crude breathing apparatuses, putting dead men and Xenos to the sword. Okor followed Mortation faithfully, beholden to the man who had saved his people. As they camped around the single poisonous peak that denied them, that of Mortation's father, the hated Emperor arrived while Mortation was scouting the mountain. To Okor's eternal shame, he was entranced by the Man's palpable aura of charisma. When Mortation returned, he swore to earn his people's independence by slaying his father. While none of the Death Guard knew what happened upon that peak, Barbarus was quickly swept up into the Great Crusade. Mortation assumed command of the Dusk Raiders, quickly renamed as the Death Guard. Recruits were drawn from Barbarus, their natural resilience augmented by the biological changes wrought by gene-seed. Okor was among the oldest recruits, 15 years of age when he earned the chance to serve. After passing the trials and receiving the gene-seed, he joined the ranks. He served his Primarch across decades of war, consistently participating in some of the bloodiest battles in the great crusade. The pride of the Death Guard disallowed them from fighting anywhere but the frontlines. When Horus initiated his Heresy, it was clear who the Death Guard would turn to. Mortation was angry and bitter about how his true father had stolen his glory and purpose from him, turning him from the king and savior of Barbarus into just another General. As the Legion travelled through the warp towards Terra, they became marooned. A plague swept through the Legion, rotting the famously resilient death guard from the inside, wracking the legion with an unstoppable infection. In the depths of his fever, Mortation pledged his Legion's souls to the Lord Of All, Nurgle, ending their torment, and beginning their eternal war. After the Traitors were repulsed from Terra, they fled to the eye of Terror. Finding a haven in the embrace of the warp, the Death Guard lair there, their Daemon Primarch ruling over a perverse recreation of his home, terrorizing the populace from his toxic peak. Okor himself served alongside his legion for 9 millennia, eventually swearing himself to a pilgrimage, promising to not return to his Legion until he had deciphered the nature of his patron. As he clambered through the seemingly endless levels of the Broken Temple, seeking his own name written upon the walls, bloodying his fingers on shattered masonry, feeding on those who tried the task before him and failed. As he neared the peak, the vulture-like Daemons roosting there surrounding him, waiting for him to fail, the vista vanished, replaced with a blank scene of nothingness, and one grinning, featureless being. Omniverse History When Okor first entered the Omniverse, he reacted with disgust. The infinite nature of the Omniverse was the antithesis of his entropic nature. The Omniverse did little to allay his hatred, as he met Victor Wolfe shortly after his arrival, a philosophical debate devolving into violence when Victor threatened violence against the 3-meter tall behemoth of rotting flesh and rusted metal. This ended as one might expect, and Okor met with Galel Baraz and Tartaros, a Thousand Sons sorcerer and a Luna Wolf, respectively. The three of them entered Dante's Abyss, where they accomplished little save absorbing a shocking amount of punishment. Okor was severely wounded by New Babylon's forces, and was unable to fend of Link and Ganondorf when they stumbled across him lurking inside the clinic. After Dante's Abyss 2015, the three marines followed a lead discovered in a tome perused during the pre-game inside the Abyss' libraries. They set their sights on Blackhand's Crown, a trinket forged from Elfbone donned by the first Warlord of the Orcs, held in a Coruscant Museum. They eliminated a gang lurking within a warehouse on the lower levels to secure an area in which to plan out their assault, although they were discovered by an undercover agent of the Empire in the process. While they snuck their way to the upper levels through a series of vents and maintenance shafts, Axorn, Trieste, and Erik Vrell were discretely recruited to stop the attempt. They were unsuccessful. Tartaros and Okor fled the scene, crown in-hand, while Galel disappeared in a warp-induced explosion. They entered the Vasty Deeps, fleeing out to the shores to escape pursuit, Okor suffering a blinding bolt of energy to the eye while doing so. While there, Nealaphh approached the pair, offering Okor a position as Dean of Security for his fledgling institute. Okor readily accepted, while Tartaros left to pursue his own agenda. Okor then left for Camelot to join the Colliseum battles, seeking to bring glory to the Institute. Rebbeca, a little sister Nealaphh liberated from Rapture, accompanied him, serving as a companion and seeing-eye-sister. While en route, they encountered Ururu Kyuuei and Desco, neither of whom Okor was particularly fond of. After arriving at the Tournament, Okor faced off against Weiss Schnee. Despite an excellent showing and her being an ideal conversation partner, she was defeated, although she was left alive, despite her desire to the contrary. The next opponent was Monkey D. Luffy, who was defeated and decapacitated, his head later adorning the championship belt. Unfortunately, Okor met his match when paired with the Bandit with No Name, falling in battle despite his best efforts. Due to his blighted physiology, he survived the severe head trauma a rocket-hammer and a berserk beatdown inflicted. While comatose, he entered the Astral Realm unknowingly, confronting Celestia and rejecting her healing, swearing to return to glory. He returned from the land of dreams, discovering that the Elves had reclaimed the Elfbone crown while unconcious. After setting out to reclaim the crown, he was almost immediately taken to The Hero's Graveyard. He accomplished nothing of note save from punching the Warlock in the face while being disintegrated. After the Hero's Graveyard, he joined the battle against the traitor Sasuke, battling against Straizo Rockwell, Gamezee Makara, Yu Kanda, Claptrap, and Jupiter, alongisde the Gestalt Harbinger and Smith. Those who stood against them were destroyed, and he took the Chidori blade as his trophy. Okor then made his way to the Ashen Steppes, where the Institute was gathering for a battle against Volvagia. He gave the Chidori Blade to Nealaphh, and joined the distractionary battle against Volvagia alongside Thor, Zack Fair, Gildarts, and Tom Riddle. They were unable to slay Volvagia, but nonetheless allowed the other teams to complete their task and to kill Volvagia when it began to attack the Goron's Village. Okor was slain upon the field of battle. After his ressurection, Okor left for Dante's Abyss 2016. After the plane crash, Okor grouped with Fiara, the Vision, and Marcus, assembling the surviving secondaries around the crash site and preparing to stand their ground against any assault. When the assault did come, they were thrown into the depths of the mines, pitted against a horde of mutants. They inflicted a heavy toll upon the horde, and were able to slay what remained when they dropped a lift on top of the horrifying wave of flesh. As they journyed to the surface, they encountered Carmelita and Arturia. Carmelita and Okor argued about morality briefly, with the former swearing to incarcerate him, eventually. Okor left for the city, with Fiara in tow. They linked up with the primary group of survivors, joining Christa, Abner, Hiro, Colonel, Red, Deadpool, and the one and only Karl Jak. He helped to fend off the Tyrant, during which Fiara unfortunately fell in battle. He was able to survive the events of Dante's Abyss through the benefits of his blighted biology. After Dante's Abyss, he linked up with Amaterasu, berating her for her disregard of her Secondary, and providing the nessecary information needed to ressurect her. After this, Okor made use of his ability to disassemble himself to sneak through the Vasty Deep's sewer systems and link up with Hiro, proposing a joint mission to protect Darkshire from Illidan's forces. Hiro agreed, and the two set off. Before the battle began, Okor gathered up a cult of the lost and the damned, seeding the battlefield with their newly rotten bodies before it began. When battle commended, Okor faced Illidan with Revan Noctis present. After a very closely matched battle, Revan's incompotence resulted in his own 'ally' slaying Okor. Fortunately, Illidan was too injured to continue, and the other defenders of Darkshire met with success, resulting in a victory. After this, Okor joined Hiro, Madotsuki, and Samus to fight the forces of Nebula within Camelot. Transformations Grave Warden (Tier One Transformation) +2 ATK +2 DEF +1 TEC Filth seeps from Okor's joints, hiding him within a layer of decay. It beings to bubble and seethe, forming into ceramite plates, rotten bundles of servo muscles, and rusted mechanisms. Over roughly 3 seconds, he is reborn into a suit of terminator armour, greatly increasing his strength and durability, and driving him to greater feats of martial prowess. While encased in the armour, Okor is far less agile, and a much larger target, but the trade off in sheer power is more than worth it in his eye. As an added bonus, many weapons have no small amount of difficulty penetrating several inches of unholy armour. Dreadnought (Tier Two Transformation, 1500 OM) ATK +5 DEF +5 SPD +0 TEC +0 A bio-mechanical roar, distorted and amplified by his unholy biology and ancient armour pierces the air as pestilent tumours consume Okor. These cancerous growths expand and conceal Okor within an amorphous blob of inky blackness, and not long after, erupt into Okor's new form: A Dreadnought. Okor's true form is concealed within the massive chassis, integrated with the machinery to the extent that he is near-comatose and blind without its sensors and systems. However, this is compensated for by absurd strength and resilience. While he is unable to use many of his weapons in this new form, his bolter is mounted to his chassis, allowing for some degree of ranged combat. This is largely irrelevant, as a pair of massive metallic fists replace his hands, capable of crushing stone and turning bones to dust. He is somewhat clumsy within his new form, but given his newfound structural integrity and strength, there is only so much capacity for exploitation. The Burned Man (Tier Two Transformation, 1500 OM) ATK: +2 DEF: +2 SPD: +2 TEC: +4 Okor was tempered in the fires of the Ashen Steppes, his bones scorched and left to lie in the ash of that damned realm. The experience has left him somewhat changed, driven to avenge his defeat and to unleash his anger on this false world. As he activates this transformation, his armour blackens and hardens as his flesh burns away, bones that have been twisted by the whims of the gods over millennia all that remains, animated by a vengeful will that has yet to be stayed by death itself. Ten Thousand years of warfare, unbound by the weakness of flesh, returns. Restored to but a fraction of the strength and skill he deserves, Okor strikes at the world that keeps him captive, intending to burn it down to mere cinders. Battle Trance (Tier One Transformation, 1000 OM) ATK+1 DEF+0 SPED+2 TEC+2 Arrhythmic aortas are corralled into a steady beat by Okor's will, a facsimile of life flowing through his veins as he faces the foe. He moves with an alacrity previously absent in his aberrant form, an eternity of bloodshed resurfacing within his mind, ten millennia of experience making itself known as he strikes, a grin plastered across his visage as he reaps a bloody toll with his blade, moving with an assured confidence born from innumerable victories. Assists Cultists (Tier One Assist, Requires 1000 OM) ATK: 2 DEF: 2 SPD: 0 TEC: 1 Okor's efforts at spreading the good word of Nurgle have met with some success. He is almost always accompanied by a small retinue of Cultists, desperate men and women who have embraced the simple truths of Nurgle, and have found peace in his gifts. They are cursed and blighted individuals, disease running rampant through their scarred bodies. Boils and weeping sores are accentuated, rather than hidden with dirtied rags, salvaged and scavenged armour providing further protection on top of Nurgle's gifts. Devotional trinkets festoon their ragged clothes, the entirety of their possessions carried on their person. These possessions vary from cultist to cultist, with Okor finding new converts in every realm he visits: A former citizen of Coruscant raises their voice in prayer next to a denizen of Darkshire. Many of them were not in their right mind from the beginning, but rare is the one who can accept the depreciation of their body with their psyche remaining untouched. They possess a lesser variant of Okor's blessings, allowing them to ignore pain and slowly regenerate their wounds. Moves Blight Grenade (Requires ranged proficiency, area attack proficiency, debuff proficiency, 300 OM) A specially treated shrunken head hangs by Okor's hip, it's various openings sealed by a strange, unidentifiable yellow resin. Inside the leathery skin, and brittle bone, the cranium is filled with noxious gasses and virulent diseases. Upon using this move, Okor grabs his grenade, and making use of his impressive strength, hurls it at a foe up to 36 meters away. Upon impact with a solid surface (Such as a wall, the floor, or the target itself), the macabre casing is destroyed, sending fragments of infected bone scything through the air in a 5m radius. Once this initial detonation is complete, its cargo seeps through, flooding an area with a 5m radius with deadly toxins. In the event someone other than Okor enters the area, the diseases begin to strike, tightening the skin, restricting the breath, attempting to suffocate the foe. During this process, the veins on the infected turn black, as their hide sprouts disgusting boils. This cloud of noxious gasses, and the horrific symptoms, dissipate after 10 seconds. Septic Shiv (Tier one offensive supermove) (600 OM, requires Physical, debuff proficiencies) With a brief hand motion, Okor summons the favoured weapon of Nurgle's Chosen: The Plague Knife. A cruelly barbed and twisted weapon, dripping with noxious slime, this rusted blade has ended many battles with a single swift motion. However, the virulence of the weapon only allows it to exist for a short period of time, allowing Okor to use it for a single blow before it dissipates back to whence it came. Upon striking a foe, the enemy is almost immediately afflicted by the infections harboured within its dread design. Fever, buboes, boils, necrosis, hemorrhaging, are all common symptoms. The strength of this infection varies, dependent on the unfortunate opponent struck. A mere mortal would quickly succumb and dissolve into a primordial sludge, whereas the more hardy would simply suffer a potent fever, its effects driving them into a blind rage. Of course, these symptoms are less effective against primes, and particularly resilient primes may shrug off infection altogether (Although they will still have a rather ragged wound). Plague Blade (600 OM, requires Physical, debuff proficiencies) A rusted, pitted blade roughly 1.7 meters in length, used since the bloody opening acts of the Long War, this sword has no name, no poems written about those it has claimed, merely a body count. Okor can channel his own pestilence along the blade, requiring roughly two and a half seconds of concentration. The pestilence created by this act slows and weakens the foe, and drives them to a reckless assault if they lack the physical and mental integrity to resist it. After a charged strike, it functions as a simple blade for the remainder of the combat, as Okor is not one to exhaust himself overmuch in the pursuit of victory. All rots in time, after all... Necrotic Touch (Requires physical, debuff proficiencies, 600 OM) Okor's hands ooze a toxic slime, containing a particularly virulent strain of flesh-eating bacterium, which draws forth his various parasites with the promise of a meal. This ability takes two seconds of stationary concentration to activate, afterwards, Okor's hands become dangerous weapons. Contact with the substance seeping from his hands almost instantly causes deterioration. With only brief contact (such as a slap, or a punch), the area is irritated and sore. If Okor manages to maintain the contact for several seconds (such as by holding the enemy down), the skin begins to rot and soften. Should the unfortunate target be unable to free themselves from his grip for seven seconds, the damage becomes more severe, as a variety of infections and parasites begin to make their way to the foe, causing significant discomfort, and starting to worm their way into the foe's flesh. The foe's chances of escape are greatly increased if their ATK or DEF score is higher than Okor's. The parasites may be removed out of combat, with either the channeling of Omnillium, or skilled medical aid. Phosphex Bolt Pistol (300 OM, requires Ranged, Debuff Proficiencies) A rusted, battered, and ancient weapon, the bolt pistol is nonetheless extremely dangerous and durable. Due to its salvaged and corroded nature, it is only capable of a rate of fire of one round every three seconds, with a clip of six rounds. It fires modified bolt rounds, first created in the days of the great crusade, meant only for dire scenarios. Mortation's legion quickly embraced these weapons of last resort, arming their elites with ever-burning Phosphex, deadly rad weapons, and the invisible death of the Cullgene virus, leaving a trail of horrific death on every front of the Great Crusade. Okor has made good use of these weapons himself, paving a path for his brethren with the aid of the most twisted weaponry humanity has ever designed. The rounds themselves explode shortly before contact with a surface (such as a wall, or an unfortunate target), spraying Phosphex over the poor soul. Phosphex manifests itself as a cloud of burning gel, which is propelled forward by momentum. Once it hits a surface, it remains in place for 5 seconds, introducing the target to a personal inferno. After 5 seconds has passed, Omnillium quenches the flames, saving the unlucky target from a slow and tortuous demise. Rad Rounds (Requires 300 OM, ranged proficiency, debuff proficiency) An archaic crusade pattern bolter, coated in rust, hung with teeth ripped from Man and Xenos alike, this weapons has seen Okor through a thousand battles. Loaded with irradiated bolt rounds, it is a thing of death and destruction, spitting a round a second, with a magazine of two dozen rounds, requiring six seconds to reload. Upon hitting a target, the bolt rounds detonate a fraction of a second later. While in the forty-first millennium, this would blow a man in two. In the Omniverse, it simply spreads the radioactive shrapnel throughout the body. This radiation impairs the foe's combat ability, wracking them with radiation from inside their body. This shrapnel must be removed before the effect subsides, requiring either medical treatment, or 10 seconds of concentration to purge the shrapnel with Omnillium. Hunger (600 OM, requires Ranged, Debuff Proficiencies) Okor's corrupted and malformed abdomen splits open, the bones revealing themselves as crooked, mangled teeth. From within this maw, decrepit entrails begin to stir, protrusions of spine and bone adorning the twisted organs. With a desperate hunger, one of the monstrous tentacles extends up to fifteen meters in a short span, wrapping itself around a foe, cutting deep into their flesh with its barbs. If the Foe's combined ATK and DEF stats are lower than Okor's, they are pulled towards him. If the Foe's combined ATK and DEF score is less than half of Okor's combined score (rounding down), they are pulled the full distance towards him, and are subject to a few bites from his maw. Otherwise, they are merely pulled closer towards him, the distance moved dependent on the difference between their ATK and DEF scores. A weaker opponent will be pulled perhaps ten meters, while a foe of average strength might be pulled only 5 meters. Cultist Barrage (Requires ranged proficiency, debuff proficiency, area attack proficiency cultists, 300 OM) Okor's Cultists clutch damaged and much-used ranged weapons in cloth-wrapped claws. Depending on the nature of the 'verse he dwells within, the cultists wield appropriate weapons: Within a primitive verse, they let loose crossbow bolts and arrows, whereas in the dominion of Coruscant, low-caliber firearms are favoured. While various afflictions prevent the cultists from achieving accuracy, the enthusiastic fusillade of fire serves to suppress a small group of targets within 30 meters, forcing them to choose between finding cover or weathering the storm. Cultist Blades (Requires physical proficiency, debuff proficiency, cultists, 300 OM) The Cultists arm themselves with twisted shivs, drenched in noxious mixture of blood, disease, dirt, and sewage. Should a foe fall victim to their frenzied assault (A difficult task, considering their patient gait and lack of skill, but a likely occurrence should they be surrounded), they will begin to sicken. The disease spreads quickly, inflicting nausea, dizziness, and possibly vomiting, should their defense be equal to or lower than 2. While unpleasant, these effects fade after twenty seconds. Winds of Chaos, Tier Two supermove, (800 OM, requires Ranged attack, area attack, debuff proficiencies) Calling upon the primordial chaos from which life sprang, and to which life will inevitably return, Okor channels forth sheer destructive power. Releasing a howl powered by his inhuman biology, the vox of his armour, and the madness of the warp, he unleashes a torrent of warpstuff in a 30 degree cone extending 30 meters from his mouth. Those who are unable to dodge the stream of corruption in time are caught in the wave of destruction, gale-force winds flensing flesh from bone as an unearthly howl of terrible volume deafens them. Okor is immobile while using this ability, his attention entirely focused on maintaining and protecting himself from the fell powers he dares to unleash. This ability lasts for 7 seconds, or until he is interrupted. Gigaton Hammer (Tier Two Supermove, requires Physical Proficiency, Debuff Proficiency, Area Attack Proficiency 800 OM) The massive maul entrusted to Okor by the Headmaster of the Institute is an impressive instrument of destruction. Weighing almost as much as a mortal man, the energies concentrated in its head add to its might, coruscating auras of entropy and hatred just barely visible to mortal eyes. With a haft nearly as tall as the Plague Marine (very nearly three meters), each swing of this mighty weapon brings ruin. While tiring, even for one of his stature, the exertion is most assuredly worth it. Each blow of this titanic weapon emits a mighty shockwave upon impact, the ruinous energies just barely contained within its prison of corroded iron flowing freely, shattering the earth and sapping the strength of all those who stand upon it. The ravaged area is roughly 3.5 meters in radius, centered upon the point of impact. If the hammer instead meets a prime during its deadly arc, aside from the obvious blunt force trauma that would result, their flesh ruptures and rots around the area of impact, leprous lesions spreading from Okor's attentions. Phosphex Bomb (Tier Two Super Move 800 OM, requires Ranged, Area attack, debuff proficiency) The rusted orbs hanging by corroded chains from Okor's waist could easily be mistaken for censers. The infernal flames within release a pungent odour at all times, rank fumes seeping from the perforations dotting its exterior. Unfortunately for his foes, these are no mere devotional accessories. The ever-burning alchemical fire within these spheres simply awaits an opportunity to sate its mindless hunger upon anything that has the unfortunate qualities of flammability. When the time has come to make use of the destructive properties of these devices, Okor detaches a chain and swings the bomb, building momentum as he chooses his target. When he lets it fly, the projectile can travel up to 50 meters, detonating upon impact with the ground or anyone unfortunate enough to be in its trajectory. Upon detonation, the Phosphex Bomb erupts into a fiery conflagration, coating anyone and everything within 10 meters of the impact point in napalm. These flames are nigh-unquenchable, and will burn for 10 seconds before dissipating. Category:Prime Category:Okor Category:Institute